Mi sueño, sin saberlo, eres tú
by Neherennia84
Summary: Sanosuke y Kaoru... Kenshin, o mejor, Battousai no lo permitirá.rn(R y algo mas)
1. Sanosuke

**Mi sueño, sin saberlo, eres tú.**

_**Sanosuke x Kaoru.**_

_

* * *

_

_No se como describiros lo que vais a leer. Solo que me hace mucha ilusión escribir esta historia. Tenia muchas ganas. Y como no hay mucho que decir antes de esto, solo me queda desear una placentera lectura...._

_Y he de decir también ahora, que como supongo algunos recordaréis, esta historia fue publicada hace tiempo, por Neherennia. Mi nombre.... en otros tiempos. Es complicado de explicar, solo quiero decir que éste relato me gustaba mucho, y que me alegro de volver a publicarlo de nuevo. _

_De cualquier modo, estaré encantada de que me dejéis de nuevo vuestras impresiones. Gracias. _

_

* * *

_

Todo empezó el día en que Sanosuke miró realmente a los ojos a Kaoru. El día en que reparó en que el azul de su mirada lo inundaba. En que los destellos del Sol profundizaban en sus pupilas y daban a su rostro una imagen de madurez. En que se dio cuenta de que ella también lo miraba.

Había sido un día, dentro de lo que cabe, normal en el dojo Kamiya. Y ya entrada la tarde, Yahiko había ido al Akabeko a ver a Tsubame. Kenshin jugaba animadamente con las niñas, y Sano dormía en medio del porche.

Kaoru estaba sentada bebiendo te, pensando en como un hombre podía ser tan vago. Ella miraba a Sanosuke con desdén. Su ropa, siempre sucia y rota. Sus manos, destrozadas y llenas de vendas. Su postura mientras dormía, dejada. Su pecho, el balanceo hipnotizante que hacía mientras respiraba pesadamente. Su musculoso pecho. Su cara. Tranquila y sosegada. Tan bella...

" ¡Bella?! ¿En que demonios estoy pensando!!!??? No debería estar pensando eso de el!!! – se acusó Kaoru a si misma al descubrirse sonrojada mirándolo.

Pero… la cuestión es que... es muy guapo…

Y es que Kaoru… estaba cansada de estar sola. A su edad, todas las chicas ya estaban casadas y si no los tenían, estaban concibiendo hijos. Pero por su vida… no habían pasado muchos hombres. Y los que lo habían echo, se comportaban como si fuesen... hermanos. Pero Sano no. El era diferente. La hacía rabiar, la sonrojaba, hablaba y reía de una manera muy familiar, pero siempre había mantenido esa distancia que separa a la familia de los amigos. Él había sido realmente un amigo para ella. Kenshin... él era su amor platónico. Ya era cuestión de aceptarlo. Él no la veía como una mujer. Si no como a su hermana pequeña. Peor aun, como su hija! Y si... era cierto que siempre estaba ahí para protegerla... incluso había habido ocasiones en las que había creído intuir cierto coqueteo, ápices de amor sin final alguno.

Muchas veces por las noches había llorado, cuando al levantarse de un maravilloso sueño en el que Kenshin le confesaba su amor y la besaba con toda su alma, se había despertado y lo único que encontraba era el frío y la oscuridad de la noche.

Por eso estaba cansada, y por eso, su corazón se había desviado. Porque ella también tenia necesidades. Era una mujer. Y para ella, había llegado el momento de buscar una pareja que la acompañase.

Y Sanosuke ya se había despertado. Hacía un buen rato que observaba a Kaoru con los ojos entrecerrados. Él la había visto mirarle. Ir sonrojándose poco a poco. Y luego ofenderse con ella misma de una forma muy graciosa.

Él decidió provocar a la señorita. Solo quería jugar.

Sano se incorporó, y con aire soñoliento se estiró un poco.

¿Ya te has despertado, pedazo de holgazán?? Le incriminó Kaoru, intentando no dirigirle la mirada.

Hhmmmmm..... en vez de hablarme asi, podrías darme un beso de buenos días Jo-chan. – dijo Sano, como si estuviese aun en un sueño (por supuesto fingido) y acto seguido, hizo ademán de levantarse, pero fingió que sus piernas cedían a su peso y cayó encima de Kaoru, con sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo.

Él empezó a sonreír y esperó su reprimenda de golpes con resignación divertida... pero nunca llegó. En vez de eso, unas palabras confusas y apresuradas surgieron de ella.

Yo.... no.... mejor, mejor me voy. He de ir a ... allí.... – se quitó las manos de el alrededor de su cuerpo y se marchó corriendo del dojo.

Sanosuke no sabía que hacer. Había sido divertida la broma, pero… su perfume… le había dado conciencia de la cercanía de la mujer.

* * *

Opiniones?? 


	2. Kenshin

_Hola de nuevo_

_La verdad es que justo ayer empecé a escribir el fic y lo subí apresuradamente (esas prisas que te da la vida :P) sin apenas presentarme, o introducir algo._

_Es el primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin que escribo, y como he leído de todo y mas de él (recomiendo Broken Pieces ) pues me he animado a hacer algo un poquitin diferente de lo que estamos acostumbrados._

_No tengo en mente que se alargue mucho. Quiero hacer algo corto, pero que deje buen sabor de boca. Así pues, doy paso al siguiente capítulo. A ver que os parece._

* * *

Sanosuke seguía plantado en el porche. Pensando en Kaoru. ¿Por qué habría  
reaccionado así? ¿Se habría enfadado?

Normalmente eso no le hubiera preocupado, porque los enfados de su amiga no solían durar mucho, y él tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para perder preocupándose por eso. Pero… en ese momento… se sentía mal. Sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo tras de ella y abrazarla, para que supiese que no había querido ofenderla… ¿abrazarla?!!!

Sano pensó que mejor que cometer una estupidez como esa, iría a hablar con Kenshin, por si él sabía que era lo que le ocurría a la chica.

Kenshin seguía jugando con las niñas en la parte trasera del dojo, botando una pelota alegremente mientras vigilaba que no se hiciesen daño.

-- Hey Ken!!! Te lo pasas bien con las niñas??? – dijo Sano riéndose

- Hola Sanosuke. Si ellas se divierten, yo también.

- Claro… sabes? A veces me da la impresión que has nacido para cuidar a niños.

- Jajaja. No lo dirás en serio??

- Hm… bueno, no he venido a verte para hablar de eso. ¿Le ocurre algo a Jo-chan?

Kenshin paró inmediatamente de jugar y se quedó mirando a Sanosuke. – Que yo sepa, no le pasa nada. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Er.. bueno… antes, le he hecho una pequeña broma y ha reaccionado de una manera extraña… - Sano se quedó pensativo un instante y con una carcajada concluyó – casi como una mujer!!!!

- ¿Cómo una..... que quieres decir con eso? Quizá la hayas ofendido en algo… no te habrás vuelto a meter con su comida....??

- Ja ja ja. No. Esta vez no. Pero… tan ciego estas que ni siquiera ves que ella es  
una mujer??? 

- Oh, vamos, déjalo! Ya hemos hablando mucha veces de eso.

- Está bien… pues entonces tampoco te importará… que sea yo quien de ahora en adelante esté pendiente de ella, verdad???

Sanosuke tenía un día bromista. Solo dijo eso, en principio, para gastarle una broma a su amigo. Sabía que no era conveniente intentar separarlo de ella. Pero la respuesta que obtuvo, mientras caminaba para alejarse, le dejó de piedra.

Kenshin… con su mas fría y dura de las voces, dijo: "Ni te atrevas a pensar en ello"

Sano se giró sobre sus pies con cara de atónito, y Kenshin masculló una disculpa con la cabeza baja. Luego se fue hacia dentro de la casa, dejando a su amigo y a las dos niñas boquiabiertos afuera.

Luego, las niñas preguntaron, como era de costumbre, lo que había ocurrido, pero ni el luchador lo sabía. Pensó que Kenshin se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía… pero… imaginaba que Kens sabía que no intentaría nada con Kaoru. A Sanosuke no le interesaban ese tipo de mujeres… cierto?

De todos modos, creyó conveniente no aparecer por el dojo en un par de días… por si acaso.

Luego de esto, acompañó a las niñas con su tío. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, vio a Kaoru caminando entre la gente, con la mirada perdida, y pensó que debería ir a hablar con ella. Despidió a las niñas y fue en su busca.

De un momento a otro, la chica había desaparecido entre la gente, y no había manera de encontrarla. Sano empezó a desesperarse hasta topó con ella. No se habían visto. Cada uno con sus pensamientos, y habían chocado.

Los dos se sonrojaron, quien sabe porque, y mutuamente se acompañaron a la salida del pueblo. El lugar por donde habían venido, fuera de la algarabía de vendedores y transeúntes.

- Estás bien? – preguntó Sanosuke, sin saber que decir, mirando al pueblo, intentado alejarse de ella.

- Si…si. Estoy bien. Siento haber salido corriendo antes. Es simplemente que……

- Puedes contármelo. Sabes que siempre hemos hablado con toda claridad.

- Pues… que… últimamente he estado pensando en mi. En lo que necesito ahora mismo. Ya no soy una niña, sabes?

- Si te refieres a Kenshin… yo creo que solo necesita un empujo...

- No! Estoy harta de esperar que él se decida a… a… a simplemente aclarar lo que siente!! Él tuvo una esposa! Él sabe perfectamente lo que es el amor! No necesita tiempo para pensar si siente eso por mi! No lo siente! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocemos… y… y yo quiero ser correspondida… yo… yo quiero sentir que es ser amada…

-Kaoru… yo… yo…yo estoy aquí.

Sanosuke había cometido el error de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba. Él se había perdido en ella. Es ahí donde comenzaron realmente los problemas. El problema. Estaba enamorado. O eso, o su corazón se había vuelto loco.

Ahora estaba cerca de ella. Con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, su boca a escasos centímetros de la de ella. Bebía de su esencia, cuando, justo antes de poder saborearla, notó algo frío que apretaba contra su garganta.

- Te he dicho que no te atrevieras ni a pensar en ello....

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? ¡Lo acabo de improvisar! Jejejeje_

_IIIIAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sanosuke se esta convirtiendo en el protagonista!!!! No se si permitirlo :p Soy incondicional de Kenshin/Kaoru.... y no se, no se.... vosotros que me proponeis????_

_Me encantaría que me dejaseis vuestra opinión._

_Siempre anima para seguir escribiendo! Hasta pronto._


	3. Dudas

_Hola a tods de nuevo! Me alegra saber que el fic no ha perdido encanto y os gusta ahora del mismo modo que os gustaba antes._

_De todas formas, creo necesario repetir… que este fic ya lo publiqué antes aquí mismo, solo que con otro nombre "neherennia", así que no es de extrañar que os suene!! _

_He aquí otro nuevo capítulo, repleto de Sanosuke y Kaoru. ¡En la variedad está el gusto, chics!_

* * *

Kenshin había echo acto de presencia, y de la manera mas salvaje que hubiese podido hacerlo; amenazando a su amigo, espada en mano.

Sanosuke se quedó petrificado al oír su voz y al notar la presión del acero en su garganta. Aún así, no logró moverse, ni despegarse del cuerpo tembloroso de Kaoru. Sin duda, esto enfadó mucho más a Kenshin.… o debería decir Battousai?

- ¿¿¿No me has entendido, "amigo" mío??? Suelta a Kaoru.

Pero él seguía inmóvil. Solo acertó a balancearse suavemente, cuando Kaoru se apartó de su cuerpo. Ella, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, colorada y temblorosa, dio unos pasos atrás, y dijo con voz de niña, casi en susurros:

- Kenshin, no es lo que parece, no te enfa…

Pero era tarde para las palabras. Kenshin estaba furioso y la silenció con un grito.

- ¡¡¡Cállate mujer!!! Y en cuanto a ti, Sanosuke, será mejor que no vuelvas a tomarte esas confianzas con la "señorita" Kaoru. Ella sabe muy bien a quien debe prestarle atención, y de quien debe prescindir. – dijo Kenshin. Entonces, envainando su espada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al dojo a paso ligero. – ¡Y tú! ¡Sígueme! Hablaremos mas tarde.- acabó, dirigiéndose a Kaoru.

Ella no sabía que hacer. Ni idea tenía porque Kenshin había adoptado esa actitud. En realidad, ninguno de los presentes, incluido el mismo Kenshin, sabía porque estaba tan furioso. Podía haber arreglado las cosas hablando, como siempre había echo si no es que algún enemigo quería hacer daño a sus seres queridos. Pero no, era imposible que considerase a Sanosuke como su enemigo…¿verdad?

Así que, Kaoru, miró a Sanosuke por última vez antes de seguir a Kenshin, y en sus ojos se notaba el miedo. Pero Sano no podía hacer nada. Ni soñar en rivalizar con el pelirrojo. Conocía sus limitaciones, pero el nuevo sentimiento que había nacido para su amiga… ¿que debía hacer con el?

Dio media vuelta y se fue a los suburbios donde se encontraba su casa.

No lejos de allí, por un camino en esos momentos desiertos, Kenshin iba a paso ligero, inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin dar pie más que a un silencio sepulcral con Kaoru.

Ella, por su parte, también pensaba en lo ocurrido, y cada vez estaba más enfadada. Kenshin en toda su estancia en el dojo no había dado más que insignificantes muestras de cariño con ella, y en ese momento, se había comportado como un crío rabioso porque le han quitado alguna pertenencia.

También estaba enfadada, porque la habían interrumpido. En los diecisiete largos años de su vida, no había sentido más deseo que por un hombre, Kenshin. Y ahora, justo cuando el silencio de esa represión estaba a punto de estallar en un beso con otro hombre, le habían cortado las alas.

Ella había deseado a Kenshin en silencio. Simplemente rozarlo inocentemente encendía todos sus sentidos. Con Sano había sido diferente. Él la había tomado con fuerza, con deseo, aunque también con suma delicadeza, y eso le había descubierto un mundo de nuevas sensaciones, y Kenshin se las había privado. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué?

Kenshin no respondió

-¿Por qué? – repitió Kaoru, agravando su voz.

Kenshin seguía sin responder. Kaoru estaba a punto de estallar con una rabieta.

-Kenshin, no volveré al dojo contigo, a no ser que me des una maldita explicación de tu comportamiento. – sentenció Kaoru. Su voz calmada.

Kenshin se volvió en sus pasos y miró pausadamente a Kaoru. Ella se veía resuelta. Madura. Tenaz. Hermosa.

Pero el habló con duras palabras, sus ojos dorados clavados en los azules de ella.

- Si es necesario, te encadenaré en el dojo, para que no vuelvas a salir. No puedes separarte de mí. Tu misma me lo has dicho muchas veces. Me quieres. Pues bien. Yo quiero que estés conmigo – comenzó a acercarse a ella – y que ningún otro hombre, sea amigo o no, te vuelva a tocar- se detuvo frente a ella. Sin tocarla. Sintiendo su respiración agitada a centímetros de sus mejillas.

Pero esta vez, Kaoru no pensaba ceder. Jamás volvería a llorar por un hombre. Si Kenshin había cambiado de actitud simplemente porque si, ella también lo haría.

- Jamás me has demostrado que yo te interesara. ¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarme ahora?

- ¿Acaso jamás te he protegido? – la sostuvo por la cintura - ¿Acaso jamás me he preocupado por tu bienestar? – La apretó contra su cuerpo- ¿Acaso jamás he tenido en cuenta tu honor? – la aprisionó contra el árbol mas cercano.- Eso no es, mi querida Kaoru, ¿interesarse por alguien?

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas, Kenshin?¿Qué estoy a tu entera disposición, ahora que has visto que alguien puede ser mas – digno- que tu, de tenerme?

- Je… no caeré en esa trampa, Kaoru. Me he dado cuenta. Sólo con unas mínimas palabras de Sanosuke, lo que eres para mi. Y se lo que soy para ti. Estamos destinados a estar juntos – le susurró en su cuello, su cuerpo apretándose cada vez mas al de ella- yo cuidaré de ti.

-No necesito que nadie cuide de mí. Necesito sentirme… querida.

- Ven al dojo… ven conmigo – susurraba a su oreja, con voz prometedora- yo te enseñaré- besó su cuello- yo te enseñaré lo que es amar a una mujer

- Kenshin… ¿que te pasa? Tú no eres así…

- Seré como tu quieras que sea… Battousai o Kenshin, si eso te hace feliz – besó su mejilla – solo ven conmigo y déjame que te haga mía para siempre…

Y Kaoru no supo que contestar. Kenshin había sido el amor de su vida durante mucho tiempo. Y ahora le estaba dando lo que ella había deseado. Su amor, la pasión, el deseo… y ¿porque? Todo porque estaba celoso de… Sanosuke. Sano. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sano en este momento? ¿Estaría pensando en ella?

Pero Kaoru no pudo seguir pensando, porque los labios de Kenshin habían inundado su boca. Suaves, cálidos, apasionados. Sentía el cielo besando esa suave piel. ¡Cuánto había anhelado estar así de cerca con Kenshin! Y ahora estaba sucediendo. Él se entregaba con pasión, con el ardor de un hombre maduro, olvidando que tenía entre sus brazos a una mujer con alma de niña.

Pero ella estaba en el cielo. Había sido su primer beso con el hombre que amaba.

- Y ahora, Kaoru, ¿vas a venir al dojo conmigo?

- Si – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que él la tomase de la mano y sin mediar ni una palabra mas, se dirigiesen a casa.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en una chabola de los suburbios, observando el juego de luces que hacían los rayos de Sol que entraban por la ventana en el techo, dándole a este un aspecto de sombras que realmente no existían, se encontraba Sanosuke Sagara. Tumbado en el suelo, intentado poner un poco de orden a sus sentimientos, se encontraba solo.

¡Cuánto le hubiese gustado que ella estuviese allí! Aunque fuese solo hablando. Pero si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de besarla, de arrebatarle el corazón antes que Kenshin hubiese llegado… ¿qué demonios le pasaría? Bah.... prefería concentrar sus pensamientos en la kendoka. Recordaba los buenos momentos. Recordaba sus risas y sus enfados. Sus llantos en los malos tiempos y su sonrojo de esa mañana. Los rosados labios tan cerca.

En ese momento, solo en su particular casa, no tenía porque disimular en su cuerpo lo que la cercanía con la joven le había producido. Pero también se negaba a pensar en ella de esa manera. Ella no era como las mujeres que él había conocido en, como el los llamaba "salones recreativos para adultos". Esas mujeres vendían su cuerpo y sus sonrisas por dinero. Kaoru, su "Jo-chan" era distinta. Él pensaba en tener a esa chica de una manera diferente de la que había tenido a otras mujeres.

Él sería cuidadoso, dulce, romántico…

Pero todos esos hermosos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos nerviosos golpes en la puerta. Se había enfadado. No pensaba abrir la puerta, porque fuese quién fuese habría interrumpido un bello sueño… y no hubiese abierto la puerta a no ser porque al otro lado escuchó una voz de mujer. Entre sollozos repetía su nombre.

Al abrir, encontró a una Kaoru colorada, sudorosa a la luz de la luna. Ni se había dado cuenta y habían pasado muchas horas desde que empezó a soñar.

Ella se abrazó a Sano y rompió a llorar, como cuando una niña revive el dolor de una caída cuando ve a su madre después que ocurra. Él tuvo un momento de lucidez y pensó avergonzado en lo que ella pensaría si se daba cuenta del estado en que él se encontraba después de haber pensado en ella. Pero Kaoru solo quería llorar. Y olvidar todo alrededor.

Sano la acogió en sus brazos, y cerrando la puerta tras de si, la llevo al interior de su casa. Hizo ademán para poder tranquilizarse un poco, y le habló a Kaoru con voz calmada y llena de comprensión.

- Kaoru, ¿qué te ocurre?

Kaoru no podía para de llorar, pero aun así logró balbucear…

- ¡Sano! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería!! Pero… él me estaba haciendo daño…

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿¡A que te refieres!? ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Kenshin te ha hecho daño????????

Kaoru empezó a llorar más fuerte

-Él…él quería que yo… pero entonces… y yo… y vine corriendo… yo no sabia que hacer…

-Kaoru, no te entiendo, ¡¡¡por favor!!! ¡¡¡Intenta calmarte y explícamelo todo, yo arreglaré las cosas!!!! ¡¡¡Te lo prometo, mi amor!!!

-¡No! ¡¡No puedes!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿No lo entiendes???!!!!!! ¡¡¡Le he matado!!!! ¡¡¡He matado a Kenshin!!!

* * *

Continuará

OO

Gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Kaoru

_De nuevo estamos aquí, a ver que se me ocurre esta vez. No podía pensar que esto se alargase tanto, normalmente soy de one-shot, pero...……… creo que los acontecimientos requieren cierta extensión._

_De todos modos, aquí va el siguiente capítulo. De veras hubiese querido que fuese de otra manera (son las cosas de matar a los personajes repentinamente) , pero.............. los caminos de Rurouni Kenshin son inescrutables!_

_

* * *

_

Sanosuke no salía de su asombro. ¿Kaoru había matado realmente a Kenshin? No podía ser verdad. No podía. Ella era demasiado pura y dulce como para hacer algo tan atroz… y Kenshin, Kenshin simplemente no podía estar muerto!!!!

Cuando pudo reaccionar ante tal noticia, levantó la cara de Kaoru y le dijo:

- Kaoru, no te preocupes. No va a pasar nada. No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Pero tienes que explicarme eso.

Kaoru sostuvo las lágrimas. Lo miró a los ojos y se abrazó a su pecho. Enterró la cabeza en su cuello y empezó a contar lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos en su casa.

- Kenshin me estaba tratando muy bien. Cuando nos separamos a la salida del pueblo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, pero después parecía que todo iba bien. Yo pensaba en ti… pero el me besó…Sanosuke, él me besó. Yo le había amado tanto que…era como un sueño. Perdóname Sano, perdóname. No podía responder más que a lo que él me decía. Perdóname.

Sanosuke arrugó el ceño, pero comprendió.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Sigue, por favor.

- Entonces fuimos al dojo, y… él me llevó hasta su habitación, y allí siguió besándome… y me ocurrió algo muy extraño. Yo… yo pensé que eras tú el que estaba conmigo. – en ese momento, agradeció estar apoyada en su cuello, para que Sano no viese su sonrojo - pensé que eras tu el que me desnudaba. Pensé que eras tu el que me acariciaba, Sanosuke. Creía de veras que eras tú el que me besaba por todo el cuerpo. Creía que eras tú el que me quemaba la piel con la tuya. Pero… justo antes de… de que pudiese llegar a algo, Sano, toqué su cara, y la tuya desapareció de mi mente. Ahí estaba su cicatriz en forma de cruz, con todos los recuerdos que conllevan esa cicatriz. Entonces ahí estaba Kenshin. Ya no eran tus dulces besos. Tus suaves palabras. Ahora eran sus jadeos, y la presión en mis piernas de sus manos para intentar apartarlas…

A Sanosuke le ardía la sangre en las venas. No podía soportar la idea que Kenshin hubiese intentado forzarla de ese modo. Y con pesar en su corazón, se alegró de lo que hizo Kaoru.

- Pero continúa Kaoru. No pasó nada, pero… ¿que hiciste tu?

- Yo entonces me puse muy nerviosa… forcejeé con él, y recuerdo que te llamé. Sí…gritaba tu nombre. Y Kenshin se empezó a enfadar. Me gritaba que me callara. Que yo era suya. Que no debía pensar en nadie más que en él. Y me sujetó los brazos para que dejase de pegarle. Luego me agarró las piernas... y yo alcancé a coger su espada. ¡No pretendía! ¡Lo juro!¡Yo no pretendía que se desenvainase! Yo solo quería pegarle un golpe, aturdirlo y escapar, pero…

La espada se había desenvainado. Kenshin había reconocido el sonido de la hoja desnuda cortando el aire y se había incorporado. De rodillas, y a pecho descubierto, encima de Kaoru, vio como esta movía su espada en el aire, con los ojos cerrados, presa del pánico. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y la hoja invertida de la espada, hizo un tajo limpio. Horizontal, sobre su pecho.

La sangre comenzó a brotar, y Kenshin cayó hacia un lado, boca abajo.

Kaoru lo miró. Quedó catatónica por unos instantes. Miró la espada y de pronto la soltó como si ardiese. Se levantó y salió corriendo de la casa. En medio de la calle, comenzó a llorar - ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? – se repetía, apoyada contra una pared, con las manos en su cabeza, intentando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Entonces pareció caer en la cuenta de algo, y con lágrimas en los ojos se marchó corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

Y allí estaba Kaoru. En brazos de Sanosuke. Llorando desconsolada por lo que había echo.

-Kaoru, amor mío. No sabes si el está muerto. Te has marchado sin saber nada. ¡Puede que aún este vivo!¡ Aún no es demasiado tarde!¡Vamos!

A Kaoru pareció abrírsele el cielo con ese nuevo pensamiento. Quizá todo se arreglaría. Quizá las cosas tuviesen solución.

-Si, vamos- dijo Kaoru.

Y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron de nuevo al dojo.

Ambos habían corrido como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la casa de Kaoru, pero una vez se encontraron allí, caminaron lentamente hacia la habitación de Keshin. Sanosuke iba delante, intentando ocupar su mente con pensamientos alentadores. Kaoru iba agarrada al brazo de su amigo, muerta de miedo. No sabía que sería peor. Haber matado a Kenshin… a Battousai, y que eso le pesara durante toda su vida, o que siguiese vivo, aunque moribundo, y que en cuanto la viese con Sanosuke, la matase… los matase.

Antes de entrar en la habitación. Los dos pararon en seco. Una corriente de aire pasó entre los dos, separándolos y a la vez uniéndolos más. Sanosuke olió el aire. Un olor acre y metálico subía del suelo, mezclado por el típico del dojo

Cuando entró en la habitación, ajustó sus ojos la densa oscuridad. Una mancha ennegrecida por la noche reinaba en el suelo… la espada…

- ¿Cómo?¿Cómo está?- preguntó Kaoru desde fuera, su voz temblando.

- No está- sentenció Sanosuke.

Kaoru se paralizó. ¿Cómo que no está? Dijo, como si Sanosuke pudiese responder a la pregunta lógicamente. Y entonces miles de posibilidades pasaron por la cabeza de Kaoru a toda velocidad. Quizá había sobrevivido al ataque y estaba en algún lugar del dojo, esperando por ellos dos, para vengarse. Quizá había muerto y su cuerpo había desaparecido, elevado a los cielos por ángeles que lloraran su pérdida. Quizá habían secuestrado el cuerpo muerto. Quizá había salido a la calle, y rondaba fuera, como un vagabundo con el alma en pena. Quizá…

- ¿A que hora tenía que venir Yahiko?

Kaoru cayó en la cuenta de lo que quiso decir Sanosuke. Seguramente el chico habría llegado y habría visto a Kenshin y se lo habría llevado a la clínica.

- Yahiko no vendrá. Lo encontré cuando iba buscarte, Kaoru, y me dijo que se quedaría en casa de Tsubame, ayudándola con unos trastos.

La voz les heló el corazón a los dos. En frente de ellos en el pasillo, protegido por las sombras, estaba Kenshin. Como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Cuando se descubrió, a la luz de las primeras estrellas, las vendas que había aplicado sobre su pecho resaltaron en la oscuridad.

Kenshin estaba de pie en el pasillo, mirando a Sanosuke, sus ojos dorados fijados en los marrones del joven mas alto. Su presencia imponía respeto. Miedo. Y una terrible calma.

Kaoru lloraba de alegría. Lejos de imaginarse como iba a reaccionar Kenshin, corrió unos pasos hacia él y lo abrazó. Puso su cabeza donde estaba su herida. La herida que ella misma había echo, y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte. Ella pedía perdón y volvía a pedirlo.

Él, con sus ojos fijos en los de Sanosuke, la abrazó, le dio un beso en la cabeza y le dijo:

- No te preocupes, Kaoru. Todos cometemos errores. Puedes morir en cualquier momento, pero vivir requiere valentía. Yo he escogido vivir. Ahora y siempre, vivo para enmendar todo lo malo que hice. No dejes que algo como esto te confunda. Tu sabes lo que está bien, ¿verdad? Sólo has cometido un pequeño error… .sólo eso…

-Pero, ¡Kenshin! ¡Estás herido! ¡Te tiene que ver un médico!¡ No puedes estar así! – dijo Kaoru, mirando a Kenshin, sin encontrar una expresión en sus ojos. Los que miraban insistentemente al luchador.

- Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes. Solo me duele un poco. Mañana te prometo que iré a ver al doctor. Ahora prefiero descansar. La herida no dejará mas que una cicatriz.

Kenshin seguía abrazando a Kaoru, desafiando a Sanosuke con la mirada. Acto seguido, sin dejar de mirarlo, besó a Kaoru. Sus labios se encontraron esta vez frios y duros en los de ella. El beso pareció eterno. Para los tres.

Luego Kenshin fué hacia la habitación. Donde aún estaba la mancha de sangre. Solo antes de cerrar la puerta corredera, dijo:

- Voy a descansar, Kaoru. Mañana me acompañarás a la clínica. Esta noche, como siempre, dormirás en el dojo- y cerró la puerta tras de si. Ni Kaoru ni Sanosuke escucharon ni un sonido mas.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, Sanosuke cogió de la mano a Kaoru y la condujo hasta la puerta.

- Esta noche, quédate aquí. Duerme tranquila. Él no te hará nada.

- No puedo estar tranquila después de lo que ha pasado! No se que hacer!Quédate conmigo. Quédate esta noche.

-Me encantaría, de veras. Pero no lo veo apropiado. Ni prudente. Al menos para mi. Kenshin.…. ha enloquecido. Ha enloquecido por tí. Se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que te ama. Y creo que considera a cualquiera que se acerque a ti un peligro. No te quiere perder. No lo culpo por ello. Pero es peligroso. Antes se ha descontrolado. Battousai se ha apoderado de él. Pero… de todas formas, no está tan loco como para volver a hacer según que cosas. Tranquila, yo estaré cerca.

- Pero, Sanosuke. ¿Tu no quieres nada de mi?¿No te importa lo que me ha echo? ¿ni siquiera, ese beso?¿no te importo?

-Kaoru, haría cualquier cosa por una amiga.Y mucho mas por ti, lo sabes.

-¿Solo eso?¿Solo soy eso para ti? ¿Una amiga? Sé… bueno. Sé que hoy ha sido un dia muy largo, pero…. hoy han pasado muchas cosas. He descubierto nuevos sentimientos. Y… yo no quiero que te alejes de mi. No ahora. Pero si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo… no me quedará mas remedio que aceptarlo. Como siempre.

Sanosuke no sabía que hacer. En esos momentos era muy arriesgado acceder a Kaoru. En cambio. Solo tenía que alargar la mano y tendría la de ella para siempre. ¿Qué le podía ofrecer? Nada. ¿Qué futuro tenían? Probablemente ninguno. ¿La amaba? Siempre lo había echo. Tan solo era… era que había estado eclipsado por Kenshin.

Kaoru y Sanosule eran dos jóvenes que estaban buscando su camino. No se habían dado cuenta hasta entonces, que era el mismo. Debían recorrer le vía uno apoyado en el otro.

Kaoru ya lo había decidido. Su corazón estaba con Sanosuke. Ahora era el turno de Sagara. ¿dejaría que su felicidad se marchitase? ¿la dejaría a ella?

Sanosuke decidió aferrarse a lo que tenía delante. La abrazó. No quería hacerle daño. Era frágil y preciosa para él. Pero la deseaba.

Limpió con sus dedos las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas de Kaoru, y se tomó su tiempo para observarla en la oscuridad. Esa frente tan pequeña, las cejas, tan perfectamente marcadas, sus ojos azules y cristalinos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su boca de seda… recordó en ese instante el momento a las afueras del pueblo. Esa misma mañana. Como la había mirado. Y como se había sentido. Feliz.

Acercó poco a poco sus labios a los de ella. Iba a ser su primer beso. Después de un dia de acontecimientos nefastos. Pero daba igual. Ella seria suya, y él suyo. Pasa siempre. Y esa promesa la iban a zanjar con ese milagroso contacto.

A penas milímetros faltaban para que se conociesen un poco mas íntimamente de lo acordado en su amistad. Ella se aventuró a cerrar los ojos, grabando en su memoria el rostro de Sanosuke. Determinación, seriedad y deseo se mezclaban en los ojos de él. Ella se sentía segura. Esta vez no era solo su imaginación. Era él. Su amado. Su verdadero amado, no solo un reflejo de su necesidad.

Él podía sentir el aliento de ella en sus propias mejillas, y se quiso intoxicar de su esencia. Un leve roce. Ya estaba. Sus labios se cerraron sobre los de Kaoru en un protector abrazo. Su suavidad los envolvía y los mareaba. Se enredaron en una erótica pelea, hasta que recordaron donde estaban.

Se separaron con la silenciosa promesa de una continuación.

Seguirían con lo acordado, pero ya no había necesidad de palabras ni reclamaciones. Ella se quedaría en el dojo esa noche. Él se mantendría cerca. Hablarían e harían comprender a Kenshin por la mañana. Fuese como fuese.

Se separaron con una sonrisa y él se marchó. Ella sintió frio al estar lejos de él. Y dio la vuelta hacia la casa. Se veía en penumbras. Le daba miedo. Sobretodo porque estaba él. Que irónico. El hombre al que tanto había creído amar, ahora le daba miedo. Pero no tenía elección. Debía quedarse allí. Y allí se quedaría. Fue hacia su habitación y pasó por delante de la de Kenshin. Sintió escalofríos. Se sentía vigilada.

Cuando llegó a su estancia no se relajó lo mas mínimo. Pero se sentía cansada. Había llorado ese día mas que nunca y al final, el sueño acabó venciéndola sobre su futón.

Kenshin aguardaba tras la puerta.

* * *

Continuará 

_Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo : ). Significa muchísimo para mi. Incluso a los que no les gusta el fic o la pareja, gracias por leerlo y darle una oportunidad_

_  
La pareja Kaoru / Sanosuke está consolidada...... de momento. Dejadme vuestras opiniones. Las agradezco muchísimo!!_

_Hasta muy pronto!!_


	5. In crescendo

_Hola de nuevo _

_Me alegro que sigáis ésta historia, pese a que es evidente que la pareja Sano/Kaoru no es de vuestro agrado. En principio, tampoco es del mío, pero... hay tantos fics dedicados a K/K!! Hay que darle vidilla a la imaginación ¿ne?_

* * *

Kenshin, naturalmente, había escuchado todo lo que los chicos habían dicho en la puerta. Había sentido, incluso, como su aura se fortificaba con su beso. Y eso lo había enfurecido. En todos sus años como asesino, nunca había estado tan furioso. Y a la vez tan triste. 

Sólo una vez había sufrido de una manera similar. Con la muerte de su esposa. Pero ni siquiera a ella la había amado como amaba a Kaoru. Los celos lo habían enloquecido. En eso tenía razón Sanosuke.

Kenshin había elegido una vida solitaria, alejada de todo contacto ajeno. Su destino era vagar por el mundo. Para enmendar su error de la juventud. Pero nada ni nadie controla el corazón humano. Y éste traicionó a Kenshin.

Su corazón estaba a disposición de Kaoru. Sólo había un pequeño problema. Kenshin había crecido y había aprendido con la vida de un asesino. Frío. Solitario. Y a su manera, egoísta.

Él quería tener a Kaoru. Suya, para siempre. Hasta ahora no lo había querido mostrar, porque sabía que la sombra de su pasado podría oscurecer sus pensamientos tarde o temprano. Y no quería hacer daño a la mujer que amaba. Pero se lo estaba haciendo de todas maneras.

Y, en esos momentos. Después de ese día. Sabía que sería imposible recuperar a la mujer. La había asustado. Le había echo daño. Y ella se había dado cuenta que Sanosuke, su amigo, también la amaba. Y ella lo amaba a él.

Y Kenshin no podía permitirlo. No quería estar solo. No otra vez. Después de haber probado el cielo, su infierno sería que se lo hubiesen negado.

Así que si no podía tener a Kaoru por las buenas, la tendría por las malas.

Ahora estaba frente la puerta de su habitación. Podía escuchar su respiración lenta y pesada. Estaba durmiendo. Sabía que Sanosuke andaba cerca. Por eso no se podía aventurar a despertar a Kaoru, a asustarla. Ella gritaría. Sanosuke aparecería. Se enzarzarían en una pelea. Y en el estado en que se encontraba Kenshin, no tenía las de ganar. Esa herida en el pecho…

Entonces Kenshin cayó en la cuenta de lo que Kaoru le había echo. Una cicatriz. Eso es lo que quedaría después que se curase el tajo sobre el pecho.

Una cicatriz sobre su corazón. Pasó sus dedos por encima de las vendas, recorriendo el corte. Suavemente. Era como si el destino se hubiese marcado en su pecho. Rió amargamente. En su cara llevaba la imagen del pasado. La cicatriz en forma de cruz. Sobre el pecho, el futuro. Kaoru "partiría" su corazón.

De alguna forma, ya lo sabía. Sabía que no importaba lo que hiciese. Su vida estaba llena de errores. Y cuanto mas intentaba enmendarlos, mas daño hacía a la gente que amaba. Entonces se sintió vencido. Se dejó caer al suelo. Con la cabeza baja, recostado en la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru. Su vida era un error.

Pero recordó lo que él mismo le había dicho a Kaoru antes. Todos cometemos errores. Elegimos seguir viviendo para enmendarlos, para aprender de ellos. Y la luz de la esperanza llenó el alma de Kenshin. Otra vez.

Aún así, seguía cegado por el deseo de poseer el cuerpo de su amada. Había estado cerca, esa misma tarde. Pero había sido brusco. Ahora era el momento de verdaderamente, amar a Kaoru.

Entró en la habitación sigilosamente. Y se maravilló por encontrar a Kaoru dormida. Estaba sobre su espalda. Hacía calor. Un calor seco, ese que no permite ni siquiera sudar. Por eso el futón estaba a un lado de su cuerpo, y parte de la ropa que llevaba encima empezaba a resbalarle por los hombros y el pecho. La respiración de Kaoru ahogaba el ambiente, e intoxicaba sensualmente a Kenshin. El escote que dormida mostraba dejaba poco a la imaginación, y había adoptado un color gris mortecino. Bello al igual que fantasmal.

Sus piernas estaban descubiertas al calor de la noche. Kenshin gruñó guturalmente. Casi con frustración. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Podía haber sido suya un día antes, y se habría ahorrado todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Quiso seguir deleitándose con su figura más de cerca, y se arrodilló a su lado. Puso sus manos una a cada lado de la figura durmiente, y se acercó a su boca. Sintió en su cara la respiración de ella. Puso su mano a escasos milímetros de su rostro. No la tocó en ningún momento. Descendió por su cuello, dibujando con sus dedos, los mechones de pelo que se habían escapado de la trenza que siempre se hacía cuando iba a dormir. Llegó a sus pechos, y puso la palma a la distancia que, si hubiese estado consciente, Kaoru hubiese notado su calor. Siguió por su estómago, evitó la tentación y recorrió sus piernas, siempre sin tocarlas. Admiró su cuerpo y murmuró su nombre.

Y entonces lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, resbalaron hasta su barbilla, y fueron a parar a las mejillas de Kaoru. Ella no se inmutó. Estaba en un profundo sueño, y parecía que sonreía. Después de el día que había pasado, tan largo, sin descanso, sin sonrisas, sin ni siquiera probar bocado, ahora, alguien la estaba haciendo feliz en el sueño. Y Kenshin mucho se temía que no era él.

- Kaoru… .mi Kaoru… – intentó no sollozar como un crío, así que solo fueron sus lágrimas, que caían sin cesar.

Tan sólo le dio un beso en la frente, y se marchó de la habitación. Pero el deseo seguía acumulado en su cuerpo. Sin mas remedio que el obvio, fue a su habitación a desquitarse consigo mismo.

Mientras tanto, el sueño de Kaoru la habría echo sentirse culpable si hubiese sido consciente de lo que ella misma estaba haciendo.

Ajeno el mismo sueño a la situación en la vida real, había situado a Kaoru en una habitación. Muy extraña, de la que sólo había oído hablar. Gustos occidentales, según había escuchado en el mercado, cuando iba a comprar.

La habitación tenía paredes cubiertas de terciopelo rojo. No había puertas, tan solo ventanales, protegidos por cortinas blancas, amarradas al costado de la pared. Afuera, había un bosque nevado, y era de noche, con ese aspecto que la luz de la luna da a la nieve en la calle, casi doloroso. Pero dentro había una sensación de calidez. Encima de una de las paredes, había otra ventana. Redonda, con símbolos que la Kaoru del sueño, desconocía. En medio de la habitación, una cama. Bastante alta, pegada a la pared. Sábanas y mantas eran de color blanco, adornadas con flores rojas. Unas cuantas sillas y una mesa baja en una esquina, terminaban de complementar esa habitación cerrada. Kaoru, se vio a ella misma dirigirse a esa mesa. Llevaba un obi blanco y rojo, mas parecido a una bata que a un kimono. Su pelo estaba suelto y caía libremente sobre su pecho, medio descubierto, ya que el obi no cubría gran cosa de si misma. Entonces, cogió de la mesa una copa de vino, y bebió. Cuando lo hubo echo, se giró, y al otro lado de la habitación, estaba Sanosuke.

Dejó caer la copa de vino y corrió hacia él. Sanosuke la acogió en un amoroso abrazo. Ella cayó en la cuenta que estaba mojado, y diferente a lo que siempre había visto en él. Su pelo caía sobre sus ojos, libre de la cinta roja que siempre llevaba atada a la frente, y no llevaba vendas. Tan sólo conservaba los pantalones blancos. Nada más.

- Estoy helado- dijo Sanosuke, sonriendo.- He caminado toda mi vida por la nieve para encontrarte.

- ¿Pero cómo has entrado? En esta habitación no hay puertas.- Dijo Kaoru extrañada.

- Haré cualquier cosa para defenderte- dijo Sano, imitando palabras que una vez dijo Kenshin.

-¿Qué?¿Defenderme de qué?

-De mi. De él. Haré cualquier cosa para estar contigo. Así he entrado.- Acabó Sanosuke, y la besó.

Entonces Kaoru olvidó todo a su alrededor, tan solo cayó en la cuenta que el hombre estaba helado. Abrió su obi delante de él, revelando su cuerpo desnudo, y envolvió el cuerpo del muchacho empapado que tenía delante, con la escasa tela que daba de si la bata.

Y entonces el sueño de Kaoru se desbocó, porque las manos de Sanosuke acariciaron la espalda de ella, lanzando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Ella se había centrado en su pecho, mientas besaba su cuello. Pero el Sanosuke del sueño obligó a las manos de Kaoru a explorar mas abajo del pantalón, lo que el desnudo cuerpo hacía en él.

Escuchó un gruñido ahogado y se asustó. Se separó de él con miedo en los ojos. Pero Sanosuke la volvió a besar, y esta vez la condujo a la cama. La estiró en ella y agarrando sus brazos, observó con detenimiento su cuerpo.

- Kaoru........ mi Kaoru......... – dijo Sanosuke. Gotas de agua que aún quedaban en el pelo del luchador resbalaban hasta las mejillas de la chica.

Se volvieron a besar y cerraron sus cuerpos en un protector abrazo. Sanosuke la acariciaba, aun con manos mojadas, daba calor a su cuerpo. Su boca y su lengua encontraron el camino para saborear el dulce de la otra lengua. Entonces se escaparon hacia su cuello, donde, los dientes de él, se apoyaron en la vena del cuello de ella, sintiendo su pulso acelerado en la boca.

Sus manos se habían cerrado en sus caderas, y su boca siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con sus pechos. Mientras disfrutaba de ellos, las manos bajaron a sus piernas, e intentaron separarlas con brusquedad.

Kaoru emitió un gemido de desagrado. Las manos de Sanosuke se habían convertido en garras clavadas en su carne. Ella miró hacia abajo, y descubrió que Sano tenía el pelo mucho mas largo.

Gritaba que parase, y Sanosuke se levantó. Ella sacó de ningún lado una espada y… Kenshin yacía ahora en la cama. Boca arriba, sangrando.

Kaoru se despertó con un grito en su garganta. Sudando.

Entonces vio que se había echo de día. Oyó la voz de Yahiko, llamándola desde fuera. Diciéndole que el almuerzo ya estaba servido. Que luego tenían que entrenar.

A ella le pareció muy raro. Todo parecía normal.

Se levantó un poco mareada y se vistió. Salió de la habitación y sintió olor a comida. Su estómago entonces reaccionó y empezó a gruñir.

Fue hacia la sala central, y encontró a Kenshin, Sanosuke y Yahiko, esperando por ella para empezar el desayuno.

Ella se sentó delante de sus platos, al lado de Kenshin, como siempre. Todos le dieron los buenos días. Yahiko comentó a desgana que había dormido muy poco. Sanosuke se reía de él. Kenshin le dedicó una sonrisa a Kaoru y empezaron a comer.

Pese a lo extraño de la situación, ella no dijo nada. Pensó, como otra disparatada idea, que todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior había sido parte del sueño que había tenido.

Los ojos de Sanosuke, mirándola con cariño, y la pregunta de Yahiko hicieron que su mundo feliz se desvaneciese.

- Kenshin, ¿qué te ha pasado en el pecho? Lo tienes vendado- dijo Yahiko, con la insultante inocencia de un niño.

-No ha sido nada. Solo un pequeño error. Luego iré a ver al médico.- Kaoru, me acompañarás??

Kaoru no sabía que decir. No sabía que hacer. Había sido culpa suya esa herida. Era responsable. Pero... pero.… miró a Sanosuke, y éste le hizo una señal para que dijese que si.

Ella balbuceó una respuesta en afirmación.

En el aire se respiraba tensión, y así acabaron el desayuno. En silencio.

Kaoru intentó encontrar un segundo a solas para estar con Sanosuke y que le explicase lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Pero entre la vigilancia casi casual que ejercía Kenshin, y los entrenamientos de Yahiko, fue imposible. Acabó por encomendarle unos ejercicios y se puso en marcha con Kenshin hacia la clínica. En un breve segundo, antes que saliesen por la puerta, cuando Yahiko estaba distraído y Kenshin hablaba con un vecino, nada mas lejos que los saludos de cortesía, Sano aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Kaoru. Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó para volver a hacer rabiar al pequeño, no sin antes decirle:

- Todo irá bien, Jo-chan.

Ella entonces sonrió y se tranquilizó un poco. Luego salió del dojo y siguió a Kenshin, que la había estado esperando, de espaldas.

No hablaron mucho por el camino de camino a la clínica. Conversaciones triviales sobre el tiempo. Lo máximo que se acercaron a lo sucedido el día anterior, fue:

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Mucho mas de lo que te crees.

- Lo siento.

- Tranquila. Como te dije, quedará una cicatriz. Una cicatriz que tú te ocuparás de curar.

Ella calló, por miedo. Él calló. También por miedo. Ella, por que se cumpliese lo que él decía. Él, por lo contrario.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, echaron de menos a Megumi. Ella había partido ya en busca de su familia. Después de lo de Enishi, todos habían decidido seguir con su vida, de la mejor forma que podían. Kaoru agradeció en silencio que Sanosuke no se hubiese marchado, ni nada por el estilo, aunque la policía lo había estado persiguiendo. La verdad es que él había seguido con su vida normal. Y le gustaba pensar que no se había marchado por ella.

El doctor estaba con otros pacientes, así que Kenshin y Kaoru esperaron en una habitación. Kaoru tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo, intentando recordar tiempos mejores. Kenshin tenía la suya clavada en ella.

Una tensión insoportable se cargó de nuevo en el ambiente, hasta que llegó el doctor. Se había echo bastante tarde. Casi era la hora de la comida cuando abrió la puerta el doctor. Genzai pidió disculpas, achacando todos los enfermos a una epidemia que esos días había llegado al pueblo.

Kenshin, como si nada pasara, le dijo a Kaoru que fuese a comprar algo de comida y que fuese directamente al dojo, para dejarla preparada para cuando él llegase. Ella no entendió al principio porque quería en ese momento que se fuera. Quizá quería comentarle algo al doctor sin ella allí. Pero aceptó la propuesta. Quería marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

Salió por la puerta como alma que lleva un mal espíritu y se topó de bruces con Sanosuke. Los había seguido porque estaba preocupado.

La acompañó hasta el mercado para comprar cuatro cosas para preparar la comida. Muy rápido. Y se la llevó hacia su casa, como sitio privado para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Kaoru, refiriéndose a esa mañana.

-No tengo ni idea. He llegado y me lo he encontrado cuando estaba acabando de hacer una colada. Y me ha saludado sin más.

-¿Y no te ha dicho nada?

-En principio se estaba comportando como siempre. Sonreía y hablaba tranquilamente hasta que yo le he preguntado por ti.

Alrededor de las siete de la mañana, Sanosuke entraba en el dojo Kamiya. No había ni un alma por el jardín. Y escuchó el sonido de la ropa en el agua. En una esquina, estaba Kenshin lavando.

- Es muy temprano para que estés aquí, Sano. Ni siquiera he hecho el desayuno- dijo Kenshin alegremente.

-¿Qué?

- Que no he hecho el desayuno aún. Espero a que Yahiko llegue de un momento a otro. Entonces lo haré.

-¿Dónde está Kaoru?

Fue ahí donde la dulce sonrisa desapareció. Y un hombre serio, aparentemente carente de sentimientos hizo su aparición.

-Será mejor que te olvides de ella. Su destino está ligado al mío. Ella me lo ha dicho más de una vez. Y yo voy a estar con ella. A pesar de los errores que ambos hallamos cometido.

-Ella no es un juguete, Kenshin. Ella, como cualquier otra persona, tiene sentimientos. Y pueden cambiar. Tu antes ambas a otra mujer. Ahora ella ha cambiado sus preferencias. No puedes culparla de ello.

-Insolente. No la culpo de nada. Ella, es una mujer. Sí, es cierto, tiene sentimientos, y puede cambiar la opinión de lo que quiera. Pero creo que olvidas dónde está esta mujer.

- Y tu me vas a ilustrar, ¿verdad?

- Eres un joven insolente que no tiene ni idea de lo que es la vida. Mira chico. En esta sociedad, por muy fuerte que sea el amor, por encima, está el deber. El deber de las mujeres en esta era, es casarse, procrear y adorar al marido. Y el marido, a quien debe seguir, es el que la reclama.

-¡Ella no es un trofeo! – gritó Sanosuke, lleno de ira.

-Lo se, yo la adoro y la considero muchísimo mas que eso. Pero yo no he hecho ni las leyes, ni las normas, ni las creencias de estos días. Pero la sociedad es mas fuerte. Yo intenté ir en contra de ella. Dejé mi vida de asesino. Pero ella me hace volver al camino.

- Yo puedo ir en contra de toda la sociedad. ¿No lo ves? Tengo tras mi huella a toda la policía de la ciudad. Y no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer, solo porque –la sociedad- quiera eso de mí.- dijo Sanosuke, escupiendo las últimas palabras.

- ¿Y esa es la vida que pretendes darle a Kaoru? ¿Eso es lo único a lo que puede acceder? Ella se merece lo mejor. Y yo se que puedo dárselo. Y es por eso que la reclamo como mi mujer.- acabó Kenshin, desafiante.

Sanosuke iba a responder cuando Yahiko apareció por la puerta, soñoliento y mascullando maldiciones al calor de la mañana.

- Fue entonces cuando volvió a sonreír y a comportarse como si nada hubiese pasado. – acabó Sanosuke.

-Me….me….¿va a reclamar como su mujer? – dijo Kaoru sonrojada, por la ira y la vergüenza- ¡¡¿¿Cómo se atreve!!??

- Kaoru… por mucho que ahora lo neguemos, él tiene razón. Quién te reclame… será el que te tenga. Pero yo no dejaré que ocurra eso. No. Jamás.

Kaoru y Sanosuke se miraron. Y cayeron en la cuenta, que realmente estaban solos. Tenían un par de horas, para volver al dojo.

* * *

_Continuará_

_¿Interesante? A mi me lo parece!_

_Un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo : lemon.... o más bien lime �  
_

_Si hay alguien en contra de contenido erótico en los fics, o le repugna de sobremanera imaginar a ésta pareja en ésta situación, porfavor, que se abstenga siquiera de leerlo. Prefiero ahorrarme críticas sobre éste tema, que realmente ... tampoco me importan, porque voy a seguir haciendo lo que me de la gana y tal..._

_De todas maneras, hasta pronto, y muchas gracias a los que me dejáis reviews, me alegran el día!! : )_


	6. XtAsIs

_Here we are together, face to face forever, in a place that I have created just for you_

* * *

Kaoru estaba sentada en el suelo, enfrente de Sanosuke. El calor era sofocante. El sol había picado intensamente durante toda la mañana, y ahora, alrededor del medio día, dentro de las casas, el ambiente estaba cargado.

La luz que entraba por entre las maderas de debajo del techo de la chabola se estampaban limpiamente en la pared, detrás de Kaoru. Eso resaltaba su figura por entre el color amarillento y anaranjado que había adquirido el interior de esa habitación. Afuera, en la calle, se oían los ruidos de absolutamente todo. Desde el niño que lloraba por nada, hasta el coche de caballos que pasaba en ese mismo instante por la otra punta del pueblo.

Dentro de la habitación había un mundo aparte. Los dos chicos cayeron en la cuenta que se habían estado mirando durante un largo rato. Kaoru comenzó a sudar. Se sintió acalorada con la mirada de Sano acariciándola sin pudor. Entonces él pareció leer sus pensamientos.

¿No tienes calor, Jo-chan? – sonrió con malicia.

- No, en absoluto. En cambio tu estas sudando, Sano.

A Sanosuke se le agrandó la sonrisa. Parecía que en un par de días, esa chica había madurado, y que estaba dispuesta a utilizar todos sus trucos para jugar. Y eso le encantaba. Dejó de banda todos sus pensamientos, porque estaba harto de pensar, harto de esconderse y harto de sufrir en silencio. Así que decidió divertirse. Divertirse con ella. Porque la deseaba, casi tanto como ella a él.

Sano se quitó su chaqueta, y reveló su pecho y su estómago vendado.

-Quizá deberías aligerarte de ropa, te veo sonrojada, el calor, ya sabes...– dijo Sano.

Ella se limitó a aflojarse el kimono. A dejar entrever sus hombros y parte de sus pechos.

Sano, entonces, se liberó de todos los vendajes, incluida la cinta roja de la cabeza.

Kaoru se desprendió de la primera capa de su complicada vestimenta y solo una bata azul la cubría.

Sanosuke se aventuró a acercarse a ella, y le deshizo su cola de caballo, quitándole la cinta. Entonces la enredó en su mano y aspiró su perfume.

Ella, gateando hasta él, aumentando con ello la feminidad de sus curvas, le quitó el nudo de sus pantalones, haciéndolos mas sensibles a cualquier tirón para poder arrebatárselos.

Él entonces le abrió la bata a ella, y la dejó deslizar por sus brazos. Ella estaba desnuda. Indefensa y provocativa delante de él. Dispuesta a entregarse por voluntad propia.

Él la tentó a que le robase sus pantalones, y ella, juguetona y sonrojada, lo hizo.

Ahora estaban sentados, como antes, pero desnudos. Después de haber reído con carcajadas ahogadas en su peculiar modo de desnudarse uno enfrente del otro.

Ahora en verdad se daban cuenta de la situación. Se habían estado preparando con un juego para el amor. Esa era su destino inmediato.

- Kaoru¿no tienes calor?

-Si, en realidad ahora si que tengo un poco de calor.

¿Sabes cual es el mejor remedio para liberar todo el calor?

¿Cual?

-...sudar...

-Uhm..., Sano, ese es el remedio para aplacar la fiebre.

Entre los dos hubo un silencio sepulcral. Sanosuke tenía su cara enmarcada en un halo de vergüenza y estupidez.

Entonces Kaoru estalló en una carcajada. En una sonora y sincera carcajada que, primero acabó por desmoralizar completamente al chico, pero luego de acompañarla en su contagiosa risa, animó sensualmente a seguir con lo que habían empezado.

Con una sonrisa la tomó en sus brazos y la besó en la frente. La recostó en el suelo y ceremoniosamente la acarició.

¿Has estado alguna vez con un hombre, Kaoru?

-No. Kenshin lo intentó, pero sabes que no pasó nada... casi...

-Está bien. No hay problema. ¿Quieres que sea el primero¿Quieres que te tome? ... ¿Quieres tomarme?

-Me gustaría que fueses el primero, y el único. Pero...Sano... quizá deberíamos esperar...

¿Podrás esperar¿De veras tu podrás? Porque yo no. Yo te deseo. Y sabes que yo jamás te dejaré. Siempre estaré junto a ti. Te quiero.

-Prométemelo Sanosuke, promételo.

- No tengo nada para darte, Kaoru. Tan solo a mi mismo. Cada día y cada noche. En cada lágrima y en cada sonrisa. Lo sabes. Porque somos amigos. Y amantes. Puede que ahora lo seamos en secreto. Pero por poco tiempo. Pronto tendremos la libertad de amarnos en público. Y será entonces, cuando seré yo, quien te reclame como mía.

-Sano... yo también te quiero, pero no esperes que me comporte como un trofeo.

Los dos sonrieron. Y se besaron. Cada uno por lo que sabía que quería decir el otro. Ella no sería en absoluto un trofeo para él, simplemente y con el compromiso que le conllevaba, ella sería su compañera de por vida, su mujer, y estaba orgulloso de que así fuera. Él, no sería un guardián protector. Sería su amante y amigo. Y así estaba bien. Nada se podía oponer entre ellos. Ni siquiera la sombra de un asesino.

Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en él. Ahora estaban ellos dos. Ardiendo de pasión el uno por el otro.

Abrazados. Sintiendo la piel rozar todo su cuerpo. Quién hubiese dicho que en un momento como ese, Sanosuke perdería el mundo de vista al respirar por entre la suavidad del pelo y la cálida piel de Kaoru. Deslizó su lengua desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello, haciendo una pequeña marca en el lugar. Subió hasta sus labios y la observó sin tocarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, los labios rígidos. Esa no era la respuesta que Sano había esperado desde el principio. Ella era pasional¿Por qué ahora solo había miedo?

Kenshin. Él la había asustado.

Pero eso tampoco la arrebataría de sus brazos. Kaoru gemiría en su éxtasis, ella suplicaría por mas. Cuando acabase, su cuerpo no podría vivir sin el de él. Así que comenzó con su trabajo.

Ante la figura temblorosa de la muchacha, Sano postró sus labios. Primero en sus ojos, para que ella no tuviese miedo de ver como la amaba. Luego en sus mejillas, para que entendiese que estaban en complicidad. En sus labios, para firmar ese pacto amoroso. En su cuello, para que supiese que iba a seguir adelante.

Aventuró sus besos a los pechos de ella, para que se diese cuenta que iba a ser cariñoso y dulce. Se detuvo en el lugar que correspondía a su corazón, lo besó, y dijo solemnemente:

- Kaoru, te amo.

Prosiguió con su particular ceremonia besando sus brazos y sus manos, en un símbolo de amistad y de preocupación. Luego las sostuvo con las suyas y besó su vientre, lugar donde, el milagro de la vida, años mas tarde se formaría en ella, por la gracia divina y de ellos mismos.

Separó un poco sus piernas, y acariciando sus muslos, otorgó un beso casto, seco y rápido en el centro de su placer. Ella gimió en anticipación, y Sano se sonrió a si mismo por lo que ella ignoraba. Que iba a seguir haciendo eso durante mucho tiempo.

Se apartó de su sexo, y aun con una especie de ruido de desaprobación por la pérdida de contacto por parte de ella, besó sus muslos. Siguió mas abajo y acabó besando sus pequeños pies, los que habrían de soportar el peso de los años que pasarían juntos de ahora en adelante.

Sanosuke acabó de besarla y poniendo sus brazos uno a cada lado del cuerpo de Kaoru, sobre el suelo, la miró. Entonces su corazón se encogió por la hermosa sonrisa de ella. Ya estaba tranquila. Al menos, preparada. Quizá aún no para recibirlo en su cuerpo, pero si para aceptar que dentro de unos momentos lo estaría.

Ella, en anticipación, se agarró a su cuello y le robó la lengua en un beso goloso. Se dedicaron unos momentos mas a jugar. Y ella sintió las manos grandes de él acariciarla de nuevo. Cintura abajo, vientre, y llegar al centro de su placer. Sin profundizar, sin encontrar aún el verdadero centro, acarició por encima, sintiendo todo lo que ella le podía brindar. Volvía esporádicamente a los muslos y en pocos segundos seguía sintiendo el escaso vello en sus dedos. Y ella le permitió continuar. Un simple movimiento de sus piernas y él había encontrado su centro. Impregnado de ella.

Le costaba tenerse sobre un brazo, y le cansaba la posición, así que Sano se tumbó sobre su costado, sin romper el contacto de su mano con ella. Su otra mano la arropaba y su boca estaba siendo consumida por la de ella.

Kaoru comenzó a gemir en respuesta. Al principio el contacto había sido seco, y la había sorprendido, pero ella misma se había sentido responder. Y ahora estaba disfrutando de lo que tan solo los dedos de su mano la hacía sentir. Y decidió brindarle la ocasión de entrar en ella, de ese mismo modo.

Sano no lo pensó. Estaba demasiado ocupado en poder respirar con todo lo que estaba pasando, así que se abrió camino con sus dedos hacia su interior. La notó cálida y un poco reacia aún. Pero eso pronto pasaría.

Efectivamente pasó. Ella abrió un poco mas sus piernas para su mejor acceso. Y era la primera vez que alguien le hacía eso. Una sensación comenzó a nacer bajo su vientre. Algo caliente, grande, la ahogaba, la asustaba aunque en el fondo le gustaba, y debía salir.

Rompió su contacto con la boca de Sano y cerró sus ojos. Algo se acercaba.

-Sano...Sano... me quema...

-Déjalo salir, Kaoru. Dale libertad para que lo puedas sentir. Siéntelo, pequeña, siéntelo.

Palabras suficientes para ella. Sano había incrementado la rapidez y la había rendido al placer. Abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los de Sanosuke. En su boca entreabierta notó nacer un grito, pero lo ahogó en un gemido ronco. Había llegado. Todo el calor había llegado a ser cada vez mas grande, tanto, que su bajo vientre no lo pudo contener y lo expulsó por todo el cuerpo, enviándolo con diferentes intensidades inmersas en olas de intenso placer.

Había sido la primera vez que lo había sentido. Había sido intenso. Bello. Y lo mejor era que Sano se lo había dado.

Él había estado preparado desde el momento en que entraron en la habitación, pero ahora era el momento. Ella había sido tímida hasta ahora. Poco...dentro de poco...

Él se llevó sus dedos a los labios y la probó. Kaoru abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente. Estaba algo desfallecida, pero feliz, y se estaba recuperando de ese primer clímax. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que provocarla otra vez, y de ese modo?

Sano la volvió a besar. Y se colocó sobre ella. Era el momento.

- Kaoru...te amo tanto...todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que te conocí... me ha servido para saber...que no puedo vivir sin ti. Y lo he aprendido ahora. Te necesito...

-...

-Prometo no hacerte daño... despacio...no te preocupes...

Ella recogió sus piernas ayudada por él. Las separó y confió en Sano. Lo vio jadear en silencio al verla responder. Lo vio posicionarse entre sus piernas. Sintió algo diferente de sus dedos en su cuerpo. Y lo sintió entrar. Haciéndose paso hacia su interior. Llenándola. Inevitablemente hiriéndola. Pero placenteramente. No hubo mas dolor que el de esperar que su cuerpo se acomodase al de él. Los años de entrenamiento se habían ocupado de romper sus barreras, quizá con algún ejercicio brusco, por eso tampoco hubo necesidad de sangre.

Aún así, el contacto la sorprendió y creó inconscientemente una resistencia. Aguantó la respiración y se quedó de nuevo rígida. Atrapándolo en su interior. Con ella.

Tranquila...tranquila...Kaoru, estoy aquí. Pasará pronto. Te gustará. Te gustar�, ya lo verás... pero debes dejarme seguir. Relájate. Mi amor...

Y con otro suave beso, ella le dio la llave de su interior. Dos amantes. Un corazón. A través del mar del tiempo y del dolor.

Y ella lo sorprendió con un comentario que lo hizo sonreír. Y lo animó a hacerle el amor con mas fuerza. Con mas intensidad. Dándole credibilidad a su promesa anterior. Le gustaba.

-Esto está bien. Encajamos. – dijo Kaoru, y sonrió.

Sanosuke entonces concentró todo su poder y su fuerza en hacer feliz a la mujer. Siguió lentamente, para saborear cada milímetro de cuerpo de Kaoru. Salía de su cuerpo para volver a entrar, para hacerla un poco mas suya en cada movimiento. Pero no podía disfrutar de ese acto en su mas amplio significado. Ese era un acto de iniciación. Al menos para ella. Era la primera vez que Kaoru era tomada. No debía sobrepasarse con lo que hacía. Ya tendría tiempo de enseñarle algunos trucos mas adelante.

Y entonces, para alegría de Sano, se desató el volcán en Kaoru. Estaba respondiendo como esperaba. Entre gemidos susurraba su nombre lleno de deseo. Ella aceptaba el placer, y le pedía que siguiese, que lo necesitaba, que fuese mas rápido.

- Kaoru... esto solo ha sido el comienzo...ahora va a empezar la diversión...

Sano salió de ella, y sin darle tiempo a responder, el se estiró y le pidió a ella que lo cabalgara. Sin dudarlo, ella se puso encima de él, sin contacto. Entonces él, guió su sexo al de ella, y le pidió que se sentase en él. Ella lo hizo y liberó un gemido salvaje. Lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos.

Entonces, colocó sus manos en los muslos de Kaoru, y la ayudó a comenzar con el nuevo movimiento que debía hacer. Y ella siguió con un ritmo pausado.

-Sano... no puedo...está muy adentro... es como si me rozase el vientre...

-Si... es bueno, verdad? Sigue Kaoru, no te detengas. Yo te ayudaré...

Sano entonces lamió sus dedos y los llevó al centro de placer de Kaoru, en esa misma posición, para animarla. Comenzó a acariciar ese punto y ella tomó valor para seguir con mas velocidad en su particular ensillado.

Un par de minutos se dejó llevar entre sus dedos, cuando cogió la mano libre de Sano, que reposaba en su cadera, y se la llevó a sus pechos. Ella misma lo apretaba, tan solo quería sentir su tacto.

Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor cuando Kaoru aceleró su ritmo, y levantando la cabeza, liberando lágrimas, alcanzando el final, sintiéndose en paz con ella misma, alcanzó de nuevo el placer absoluto.

Sano se incorporó antes que Kaoru dejase de tener esas pequeñas convulsiones, y la abrazó. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella, y la mantuvo quieta en su regazo, conectada con él. Así, tal y como él la había llevado al éxtasis, ella lo llevó a él. Y librementeél se lo anunció, con palabras sucias, pero cariñosas.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, durante unos minutos. Saboreando uno la esencia del otro.

Y así, poco a poco, el torrente de pasión que Sanosuke había depositado en Kaoru, comenzó a salir de ella, a resbalar entre sus piernas, y volvió a hacer un comentario inesperado, y a sonreír con ello, después de romper el contacto.

- Mira como me has puesto!

Sano sonrió. Y aún así, separados, pero juntos, siguieron abrazados.

Se vistieron en silencio. Ayudándose, tal y como se habían ayudado a desnudarse, entre risas.

-Si quisieras, nos iríamos al río a refrescarnos un poco. En verdad hace mucho calor –dijo Sano, después de vestirse por completo.

-No puedo. Tengo que volver al dojo, a llevar la comida. Yahiko y Kenshin se deben haber preocupado...

Kenshin. Se había olvidado completamente de él. Ella se había marchado con Sanosuke en vez de volver al dojo, después de haber ido al médico con él. ¿Qué hora sería? Habría tardado mucho? Kenshin la estaría buscando? Cómo le diría que estaba con Sanosuke? Cómo le diría lo que había echo con él? Qué pasaría ahora?

Sano vio la cara de preocupación de Kaoru y supo lo que estaba pensando.

-Ahora viene lo mas difícil. Pero estaremos tu y yo juntos. No te preocupes.

Kaoru y Sano se miraron y se abrazaron. Lo harían juntos.

Sano cogió la compra de Kaoru y salieron de su "casa". Volvían al dojo.

Pero cuando cerraron la puerta tras de si. Desde la casa de delante, se oyó la voz fiera del rurouni:

-Ya habéis acabado? Ya os habéis despachado a gusto? Si es así, me llevo a Kaoru.

* * *

_Continuará. Próximo capítulo, el final!_

_(Realmente me hubiese cambiado el curso del fic, tenia varias cosas pensadas para que hiciesen los personajes... incluso ahora sigo pensando que haré un final alternativo! De todos modos, gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando preciosos reviews. )_


	7. IncomprensionesExplicaciones

**Mi sueño, sin saberlo, eres tú**

** Capítulo 7: Incomprensiones/Explicaciones **

Kenshin permanecía sentado, cabizbajo, esperando a que los gemidos y las risas cómplices cesaran desde dentro de la habitación. Estos últimos días había estado paciente y sosegado en cuanto al comportamiento de Kaoru. Él sabía que estaba confundida. Que tan solo quería probar el sabor de la "libertad" en cuanto a probar a otros hombres. Bien. Él no se lo podía negar. Él había adquirido experiencia también.

No sería nada malo que jugasen un poco. Quizá anteriormente se había mostrado furioso, reacio, porque ella se empeñaba en querer amar a otro hombre que no era él.

Eso era muy distinto de un contacto humano. Él podía permitir que retozaran cuanto quisiesen, pero su corazón debía estar intacto. Era cierto, que si hubiese tenido una virgen, hubiese sido un aliciente la primera noche. Sin embargo, Kenshin se preocuparía de despojar de cualquier virginidad a Kaoru.

- ¿A que demonios juegas?- una voz en lo mas profundo de su ser inquirió.

Kenshin había cambiado. Para mejor, para peor, quien sabe. Se había despojado de su culpabilidad, y la había reemplazado por orgullo, obstinación… y egoísmo. Su amor por Kaoru era el mismo, con la misma fuerza e intensidad que antes, solo que ahora el delirio constante de quererla se había convertido en miedo. El miedo le llevó al odio hacia si mismo, el odio le llevó a la histeria por Kaoru y esa histeria le llevó a la locura. Quizá, en su interior, aún seguía el sonriente rurouni, pero ese rurouni era el incapaz de retener a Kaoru a su lado por las buenas. Así que ese nuevo hombre en el que se había convertido, la retendría por las malas.

Aunque había querido aplacar ese dolor, incluso pidiéndole consejo al doctor Genzai, era más fuerte que él. Quizá el tiempo calmaría a la bestia. Mientras tanto, la bestia necesitaba ser alimentada.

* * *

Los gemidos, las risas, los movimientos, todo había parado en la habitación. Hubo unos minutos de tranquilidad, y luego se abrió la puerta.

Kaoru estaba aún sonrojada, y Sanosuke le sonreía triunfalmente. Si Kenshin no hubiese hablado, ellos no habrían advertido su presencia.

- ¿Habéis acabado¿Si? Kaoru, entonces, tú ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vámonos.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos. Con la sangre helada en las venas. Ya casi era normal que lo encontraran de ese modo. Parecía que estuviesen condenados a ser sorprendidos de mala manera.

- No. No, Kenshin- dijo Kaoru con un hilo de voz- No puedo irme. Quiero quedarme con Sano. – apartó la mirada pues la simple presencia de Kenshin la acotaba- No volveré contigo. En realidad, Kenshin… Nunca he estado contigo.

Kenshin la escuchó pronunciar sus palabras. Luego, se acercó a ella y la abofeteó, impasible.

Sanosuke, obviamente, se lanzó contra Kenshin en un vago intento de atacarle, de dañarle. Pero, aunque el aura del muchacho era infinita en esos momentos, era imposible alcanzar su objetivo.

Kenshin detuvo su golpe con una mano. Sin ni siquiera forcejear, lo apartó a un lado y le dijo:

- Quédate quieto ahora, chico. No compliques mas las cosas- Sano quedó inmovilizado por una gélida y cortante voz.

Kaoru no lograba a entender la situación. Con la cara girada por el golpe, su mano en la mejilla, intentaba dar crédito a la acción de Kenshin. Él jamás la había pegado. Quizá, el día anterior, había estado un poco violento, pero nada mas que un forcejeo que ni siquiera le dejó marca. Esta vez, le había pegado con ganas, como se le pega a esas personas que cargan con una rabieta de lágrimas y gritos, para calmarlas de una vez.

Ella seguía sin prestarle demasiada atención al mundo, hasta que Kenshin la agarró por la muñeca y la hizo mirarla.

- Kaoru, ya está bien. Ya te has divertido suficiente. Ahora es tiempo de volver a tus obligaciones. Tienes clases que dar en el dojo. Tienes responsabilidades. Y sobretodo, me tienes a mi. Deja de hacer tonterías con este niño.

-Suéltame Kenshin- dijo, con voz quebrada y los ojos desorbitados por la bofetada- no iré contigo. Me quedo con Sanosuke

-Si lo que quieres es un amante para tu habitación, yo se muy bien como darte lo que quieres para que quedes satisfecha.

-No Kenshin. Suéltame. Déjame ir – su voz sonó quebrada, aturdida por las ardientes palabras de un hombre que ya no conocía… y que deseó por encima de todo no tener que volver a verse reflejada en sus ojos.

Kenshin la abrazó, olvidando su alrededor. – No, Kaoru, no, jamás te voy a dejar ir. No otra vez. Comprendo tu desorientación, pero ya está, yo estoy aquí…

- Eso es Kenshin, por eso no quiero volver... porque tú estás ahí – dijo Kaoru, mirando a Sano, que estaba detrás de ellos, apretando sus puños, esperando por la reacción de ella.

-¡Si es necesario te ataré con cadenas¡Jamás dejaré a nadie que te vea¡Mía¿¡Lo has entendido¡Eres mía!- gritó Kenshin, al ver que con su abrazo, notaba aún mas rígida a Kaoru, y que su voz se hacía mas fría.

-Si haces eso, me mataré. Me tendrás, es cierto. Pero moriré. Porque se que no me quieres en realidad. Porque yo ya no te quiero. Y porque la persona que yo quiero, no está conmigo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres¿Matarme?

- ¿Cómo…¿Cómo puedes ser tan…? No te diste cuenta de lo que yo te amo. No te lo pude demostrar… pero ahora… ahora si! Llámame egoísta, llámame degenerado, llámame cobarde, llámame lo que quieras… pero no atrevas a decir que no te quiero en realidad… no te atrevas!-

Kaoru le miró a los ojos, y Kenshin no pudo soportar la realidad con la que lo miraban. El azul que refulgía en el fondo ya no tenía un brillo de adoración. Era una noche colmada de lágrimas. Causadas por él.

Kenshin la soltó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Un pequeño mareo lo había alejado de la realidad. Estaba confundido. Atormentado por algo grande y doloroso. Su mujer, no lo quería. Ya no sentía amor por el.

- Déjala ir, Kenshin. No es tuya. No es de nadie. Así que deja que ella escoja su destino- dijo desde atrás Sanosuke. Se había calmado, y estaba caminando hacia él, para confortar al hombre desquiciado que tenía enfrente.

- ¡NO¡¡Jamás¡¡Tú¿¿Acaso te has olvidado de lo que te dije¿¿Que le puedes dar tú¿¿¡¡A que clase de futuro la vas a condenar?Ella se merece lo mejor. Y tú no eres ni siquiera algo digno de ella.- Un nuevo mareo lo tambaleó a su derecha, y se apoyó en la casa - Deberías alejarte mientras te quede algo de decencia.

- Quizá tengas razón, pero tú tampoco eres bueno para ella. – dijo midiendo sus palabras- Y ahora, ni tu sociedad, ni tus locuras, ni ese dolor que turba tu cabeza, me va a privar de vivir mi vida con ella.

Quizá eso fue demasiado para Kaoru. Había comprendido muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Y decidió dejarlo todo zanjado. No más dolor, no más pena, no más lágrimas.

- Kenshin.- dijo acercándose a él por la espalda, y apoyando su frente en el hombro- Te sigo queriendo. Siempre te querré, lo sabes, se que lo sabes. Pero no del modo que yo había pensado. Fuiste mi verdadero primer amor. Pero… tú eres el que debe llamarme egoísta, pues quería que un poco de ese amor me fuese correspondido. De cualquier modo podría haber soportado tus ausencias, tu tristeza, tu pesar para con el pasado. Pero Kenshin, tu correspondencia ha llegado demasiado tarde. No me pesa reconocerlo. Alguien me ha dado lo que tú querías darme, pero me lo ha dado sin tristeza, y sin causarme dolor. Kenshin. Contigo, todo era sufrimiento. Tú no puedes descansar. No quieres descansar. Una vez te dije, que tu pasado ya había sido perdonado. Porque la gente que te amaba lo había perdonado, y lo había olvidado. Kenshin, mi amado Kenshin Himura. Si no te perdonas a ti mismo y te das un poco de felicidad, jamás podrás hacer feliz a nadie. Y eso es lo que mas siento de todo.

Kaoru hablaba con hiriente sinceridad en sus palabras. La vida hasta ahora con Kenshin había sido dolorosa. Los momentos felices no compensaban todos los tristes.

Sanosuke la hacía sonreír sin motivo.

Él escuchaba todos sus problemas. La ayudaba. La seguía. La entendía. La amaba. Jamás la dejaría sola. Ese era el principal miedo que ella albergaba. La soledad. Y Sanosuke jamás la dejaría sola. Porque el también tenía miedo de la soledad. Porque en un mundo sin ella, no tenía cabida su vida.

- Kaoru.…- dijo Kenshin susurrando, mientras sin a penas moverse, alcanzó a prender con sus manos las de ella- no puedes hacerme esto. Sin ti¡¡yo moriré!

-No, no morirás. Sabes tan bien como yo que tú quieres seguir viviendo. Porque no estás completo. Te falta el perdón que buscas, que tu mismo te has de conceder. Y eso te llevará tiempo. Y si yo estoy contigo, lo único que haremos juntos será sufrir. El uno por el otro. Tú tienes derecho a ser feliz, Kenshin. Pero yo también.

Kenshin aumentó la presión de su mano en las de Kaoru, y de un empujón la apartó de su lado. Vio entonces de nuevo a Sanosuke, unos metros detrás de Kaoru. Entonces no supo donde ir, que hacer, como tapar la vergüenza que ahora le embargaba. Desenvainó su espada y dirigió su filo a Kaoru.

En su mente hubo una pelea que lo llevó desde el sendero nevado de los fantasmas de su pasado, hasta la orilla de un río, cercado por cerezos a punto de florecer. Su corazón tan pronto se encogía como se agrandaba hasta explotar. No se enfrentaron el vagabundo y el asesino, porque ahora eran una sola persona, solo que la fusión había mermado la personalidad de cada uno. Ahora solo estaba Kenshin. Ni siquiera Shinta, el niño de su pasado, que vio morir a sus hermanas.

¿Y quién era Kenshin Himura? Un hombre enamorado que había perdido la razón, y con ella, la mujer que amaba. Tan rápidamente, que no hubo manera de asimilarlo.

Había errado, lo sabía, y ese error había sido imposible de remediar. Se culpó por ello y no derramó más lágrimas que las suficientes. Enterró las lágrimas sobrantes con los resquicios de su pasado, y los confinó dentro de su pecho, sellado por una cicatriz.

Esa mujer... ni siquiera lo sabía y lo había salvado del peor de sus enemigos. Su pasado. Y el precio que tendría que pagar por no haberse dejado querer antes, era perderla. Y tendría que soportarlo, solo porque ella soportó el dolor de esperarlo.

Y fue en ese momento, que, por primera vez en largo tiempo, Kenshin Himura se sintió en paz. Por fin todo había pasado. La bestia se había calmado y dormía en un letargo que sería eterno. El vagabundo perdido en su dolor había encontrado su camino hacia la armonía y el sosiego. Ahora solo tenía que llegar.

Kenshin olvidó de nuevo el mundo a su alrededor, y pensó en el río rodeado de cerezos. Lo eligió como lugar de reposo para su corazón por unos instantes y emprendió su camino hacia él. Miró a Kaoru, solo a ella. Quizá habría perdido su amor, pero seguían compartiendo muchos sentimientos. Sabía que lo entendería. La amaba tanto, que dolía solo pensar en ello. Entornó los ojos grabando en su memoria la imagen de su adiós a la mujer. Y en lo que se tarda en parpadear… Kenshin había desaparecido.

La pareja que quedó en la calle seguía mirando a lo lejos, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer de nuevo, y poder hablar sin miedo. Pero no tuvieron esa suerte.

Pasaron en unos segundos, y Kaoru sentenció:

- Sólo espero, que no se marche sin despedirse.

Sanosuke la miró al principio sin comprender. Kaoru era muy ingenua, y ella siempre pensaría bien de Kenshin, aún después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero él era distinto. Desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra. Y su mejor amigo le había erizado el vello solo sintiendo su presencia. Esperaba un gran final… sin tan solo una sonrisa.

De cualquier modo, ambos caminaron juntos y en silencio unos instantes hacia el dojo. Era tarde y el pequeño estaría extrañado de no ver a nadie en casa.

De pronto, Sano vio algo entre la gente, se puso tenso, besó a Kaoru en la frente, y antes de salir corriendo, dijo:

- Me reuniré contigo en el dojo esta noche. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Dicho esto comenzó a correr como alma que lleva un mal espíritu y se perdió entre las calles. Segundos después, toda la policía pasaba por el lado de ella siguiendo a Sanosuke.

- ¿Qué diantres habrá echo esta vez? – se preguntó Kaoru, pero siguió su camino porque estaba segura que esa noche, se volverían a encontrar en el dojo.

* * *

Kaoru ya estaba en el dojo, intentando preparar algo medianamente comestible. Estaba sola. Entendía la ausencia de Kenshin, y en parte, la agradecía.

Pero… ¿Yahiko? Era demasiado tarde como para que aún andase con Tsubame. Quizá había comido en el Akabeko, y seguía ayudando a Tae…

- ! Kaoru¿ Kenshin¡ Hay alguien?

La voz de Yahiko retumbó por las paredes de los pasillos e interrumpió indebidamente en la cabeza de Kaoru.

¡-Si, Yahiko, estoy en la cocina! Ven, por favor!

-¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana¿Y Kenshin?

-Verás, Yahiko- iba a ser realmente difícil hablar de esto con el muchacho- estos últimos días, han pasado muchas cosas, y quizá deberías estar al corriente de todo...

-Sí. Como por ejemplo que es lo que le pasa a Ken.

-Uhmm… esto va a ser difícil…

Kaoru se tomó su tiempo dándole a su discípulo las explicaciones necesarias para que comprendiese perfectamente la situación. En algunas partes, escatimó en detalles, y en otras, de tan profundo que era su interés para que el chico comprendiese, se le saltaban las lágrimas y tenía que parar con la labor de preparar todos los alimentos para recobrar el norte.

Cuando acabó, todo estaba listo para ser servido. Le dio una bandeja al chico y ella llevó otras dos hacia la sala de estar. Se sentaron y se prepararon para comer.

- ¿Y que va a pasar ahora? – preguntó Yahiko, una vez hubo salido de su sorpresa.

-Ahora mismo nada. Es decir, ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-¿No esperamos a Kenshin para comer?

-Aquí está su parte, pero dudo que venga. Tranquilo Yahiko. Todo irá bien. -

Comieron en silencio. Pero tan solo por no faltar el respeto a quien faltaba en la mesa.

Esa tarde, como todas, fue dedicada a entrenar, cosa que a Yahiko no le hacía falta, pues ya se había convertido casi en un maestro, y a los quehaceres del dojo. Kenshin no había vuelto aún. Sanosuke tampoco.

Un indescriptible vacío reinaba en el corazón de Kaoru. El dojo estaba incompleto sin sus chicos rondando por él. Pero pronto se solucionaría. Todos volverían, y vivirían en paz y tranquilidad. O con eso al menos se quiso consolar.

Unas horas mas tarde, cuando la luna aún no había salido, pero las estrellas le abrían el paso, Sanosuke apareció de la nada en el jardín. Yahiko lavaba los platos y andaba absorto en los pensamientos de su adolescencia prematura.

Kaoru, acababa de salir del baño, y se dirigía hacia su habitación con su obi puesto. Cuando vio a Sanosuke, sentado en el porche, mirando al cielo, sonrió de felicidad.

Pensó en asustarlo por detrás, sin hacer ruido, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, el se giró y la tomó en sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?- dijo Kaoru, fingiendo enfadarse con él.

- Tu perfume. Desde que me impregnaste con él, no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

Kaoru se sonrojó. No había otra forma de reaccionar a su comentario. Ella había madurado sin duda, pero no tanto como para hablar de su relación sin tapujos. Aún seguía siendo una muchacha inexperta.

Pero Sanosuke la besó sin ninguna vergüenza a la luz de un farolillo. Ella estaba aún algo húmeda por el baño, y desprendía ese inconfundible aroma de la piel mojada mezclada con esencias de flores.

Él en anticipación acarició la espalda de la mujer. Aventuró una mano dentro del obi, subiendo por su pierna, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No, no ahora. No aquí. Yahiko nos puede ver. Kenshin puede venir.

-¿Nos tenemos que esconder de Yahiko?

- No... pero creo que es un poco joven para ver esto...

-Kaoru, él ya no es un chiquillo...

-¿Y que me dices de Kenshin?

-No vendrá esta noche. Realmente no creo que vuelva a este dojo. He estado hablando con él. Le he encontrado en el bosque de bambú.

Kaoru se quedó atónita. Esperó a que continuara el relato, aunque él se encontraba inmerso en la ensoñación de mirarla. Fue solo con un zarandeo cuando prosiguió.

- Está bien. Sereno. Creo que ha comprendido todo lo que le has dicho, pero… bueno, si fuese yo, tardaría en aceptar que he sido rechazado por alguien como tú.- Sano mintió. Kenshin no estaba bien. Es mas, parecía estar peor de cómo lo había visto en la mañana.

Su conversación había sido corta, pero intensa. Sanosuke había llegado corriendo al pequeño bosquecillo al lado de un camino apartado, escapando de la policía.

Lo cierto era que en todo el tiempo que había estado con sus compañeros, había cometido muchos delitos. No porque se los buscase, pero un revolucionario siempre es un objetivo nítido del país.

Encontró al hombre de casualidad, o es posible que Kenshin hubiese sentido su aura acercarse y le esperara. Pero Sano no lo esperó, y lo que encontró en repuesto de su gran amigo, era un desquiciado.

Kenshin estaba sentado sobre una gran piedra. Su pelo se había liberado de la coleta y caía libre por su espalda. Su gi estaba destrozado. La espada, clavada delante de él en el suelo. La mirada baja.

Sano reconoció el estado por la calidez del lugar. Kenshin había liberado su energía de tal manera que ni su ropa lo había resistido. Cuando iba a decir algo, Ken se le adelantó:

- Te lo advertí… maldito criajo consentido que tiene que tener lo que se le antoja.- dijo con voz susurrante- nunca te perdonaré esa ofensa…

- Kenshin…

- He pasado toda mi vida enmendando errores para que ahora sea ultrajado de esta manera…

- ¿De que estás…?

- Y no solo te conformas con ganar mi confianza y traicionarme después, sino que también me arrebatas a la mujer que había escogido… y la vuelves contra mí…

- Kenshin, de veras, esa no ha sido mi intención en ningún momento, tienes que creerme.

- Lo he intentado… durante todos estos años… he intentado enmendar el pasado. Para esto. Para que la felicidad que estaba cultivando me fuese arrebatada…

- Por favor, escúchame.

- He esperado tanto con Kaoru… no quería forzar la situación… no quería asustarla… no quería que todo sucediese tan rápido como la última vez… no quería… por eso esperé tanto…

- Ken…

- ¡Y tú con un simple beso, con una simple mirada te la has llevado de mi lado! Yo sabía que ella estaba impaciente, claro que lo sabía.

Sanosuke cayó, porque quiso el destino que se sintiese culpable, aun cuando no lo debía estar.

- Yo también he sufrido por ella en silencio, Sagara. Soy un hombre igual que tú, muchacho. Me ha costado muchísimo mas que a ti, llegar hasta aquí. Y me lo has quitado justo cuando yo estaba a punto de alargar la mano, donde ella se hubiese posado. Tú me la has quitado. Y por tu culpa he tenido que mostrar algo que llevaba mucho enterrado. Por tu culpa. Sagara. Por tu maldita culpa.

- Kenshin, yo no he hecho nada malo… no pretendía que esto pasara. Solo estuve allí cuando ella me necesitó. Y me aceptó. No pensé en ti…

- Cierra la boca por ahora, si no quieres que te la cierre yo para siempre.

Kenshin levantó entonces, y solo entonces la mirada. Y ahí estaba. El asesino. El villano. El hitokkiri. Battousai, el carnicero.

Sanosuke retrocedió aunque intentó seguir erguido, con semblante orgulloso. Pero las comisuras de sus labios temblaban. Era cierto. El asesino imponía terror con su sola presencia. La pregunta era… ¿había estado ahí esperando todo el tiempo? Si era así, en ese momento, menos que nunca, renunciaría a estar con Kaoru.

- Sabes perfectamente que a ella jamás le podría hacer daño. Pero he sido un asesino, Sagara. Puedo hacerte sufrir de mil maneras. Y ten por seguro que lo haré.

Y así había acabado su conversación. Las voces de los policías se habían adentrado en el bosquecillo, y habían alertado a Sanosuke. Se marchó corriendo. Dejando atrás a Kenshin, y a la sensación de temor que lo afligía.

Evitó contárselo a Kaoru para no alarmarla. Porque dentro de lo que cabía esperar de la situación, ella se mostraba tranquila.

- Y bien Kaoru… - empezó a decir Sanosuke de forma casual, para apartarla de otros pensamientos - … supongo que esta noche la pasaré en tu habitación…

- ¡Ni hablar de eso!- respondió Kaoru, y la respuesta lo dejó atónito- no puedo dejar que hagas lo que te apetezca cuando te apetezca. Por mucho que digas, no quiero que Yahiko piense cosas extrañas. Ha pasado todo demasiado deprisa. Tiene que acostumbrarse a la situación.

- Claro… claro… Kaoru… si la que necesita tiempo eres tú, solo tienes que decírmelo claramente.

Ella se sonrojó puesto que había adivinado sus pensamientos. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Ella era una chica de su tiempo. No era nada honorable meter a un hombre en su habitación sin estar casados. Aunque después de lo de la choza de Sanosuke… quizá eso no importaba demasiado. Aún así. Ella prefería tomárselo con calma.

Y ante el silencio de ella, él se sonrió. Le dio un casto beso en la frente, y se levantó.

- En ese caso, iré a dormir con Yahiko. Hablaré con él de ciertos temas. Hasta mañana, mi amor.

Kaoru no dijo una palabra. Sonrió para nadie en particular, y se levantó para ir a su habitación. Miró fuera del dojo y el frío de la noche la hizo estremecer. Kenshin entró de nuevo en sus pensamientos, para salir sin siquiera un adiós. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Y así pasaron tres días. En el dojo la vida seguía igual. Solo que sin Kenshin todo parecía mas quieto. Kaoru se lamentaba de vez en cuando, pensando en que había echo algo mal, y que él había sido el perjudicado.

Sano venía un par de veces al día, siempre obteniendo la negativa de quedarse a dormir en la habitación de Kaoru. Pero igualmente sonreía y besaba a la chica con cariño. Comenzaba a ser como un cortejo oficial. A veces le traía flores, a veces solo venía a mendigar un poco de comida.

Siempre que se iba, lo hacía corriendo, por si la policía lo estaba buscando, y eso a Kaoru le preocupaba. Habían hablado un par de veces sobre los "delitos" que él había cometido, y que no podría quedarse mucho tiempo en el país si la cosa seguía así. Ella siempre se apenaba, puesto que la idea de marcharse con él era una opción, pero con esas tendría que abandonar el dojo, y su vida hasta ese momento.

Y eso era algo que no quería hacer. no le molestaba el marcharse realmente. Podía dejar la casa a Yahiko, pues era suficientemente responsable como para llevarlo, tanto como para dar clases, aunque algo prematuro. Pero lo que ella realmente temía, era la vida que Sanosuke le ofrecía. Podían moverse a otro país, a otro continente si quería, huyendo de la ley, pero la sangre del muchacho lo impulsaría a moverse de nuevo, a buscar peleas, a buscar oponentes más fuertes… y Kaoru no era una guerrera que pudiese acompañarle en todos esos viajes.

A veces en soledad pensaba que su destino era el de llorar y llorar. El de llevar una vida junto al hombre que amaba que consistiese en ir huyendo de alguien siempre, o el de esperar en casa, siempre a que la persona querida volviese a sus brazos.

- Kaoru, tu no lo crees así, pero yo puedo cambiar. Se que puedo tener una casa y una familia, aunque eso no me aparte de las peleas callejeras. – le había dicho Sanosuke en una ocasión.

Parecía sincero, y eso era lo que mas le dolía. Que si en realidad lo amaba, ambos debían de cambiar.

* * *

Con una inusual tranquilidad, llegó la tarde del cuarto día. Un ocaso lluvioso que a Sanosuke no le traía buenas vibraciones.

Había ido a comprar al pueblo algo que Kaoru le había encargado, más bien chantajeado con no darle mas de comer, si no iba. Salió del pueblo con una sonrisa en los labios, y nada mas entrar en el camino que en algo menos de una hora lo llevaría al dojo se dijo a si mismo que esa misma noche pediría a Kaoru su mano en matrimonio, como hacen los hombres formales, y se la llevaría al continente para comenzar allí una nueva vida.

* * *

Kaoru despidió a Sanosuke en la puerta, antes de que se marchara. Hizo algunas tareas atrasadas que tenía pendientes, y cuando salía de un trastero donde guardaba todo aquello que debía tirar por el viejo uso, la caja que sostenía se le cayó al suelo al ver a Kenshin en el jardín.

- Buenas tardes, Kaoru

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo vergüenza ni la he conocido. Pero hay una explicación por esto de tardar tanto en subir los capítulos._

_Y es que esta historia ya estaba acabada. Pero la primera vez que la subí me dejó un mal sabor de boca, y es que no me gustaba nada el final. Kenshin se rendía muy fácilmente y Kaoru se marchaba con Sanosuke de una manera muy banal._

_Por eso he decidido rescribirlo. Y alargarlo un poquito más. El final si que será en el próximo capítulo y esta vez pienso acabar tal y como quería, con ese final trágico que nadie quiere (y yo menos que nadie) pero es lo que me pide la historia!_

_Espero que os guste lo que os he dejado hasta aquí, y esperad un poquito para el próximo, espero que antes de que acabe el año!_

_Muchos besos y gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito! Me alegra muchísimo y me anima!_

_Hasta pronto_


End file.
